Forbidden Fruit
by Let it Rain
Summary: It is early September 1918. Two months before a wedding that never happens. A young woman will go to the extremes to save her fiance from the Spanish flu. But when a promise made to her goes half fufilled she becomes his forebidden fruit.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyers characters **sigh**tear

I shivered while watching the white wisps of my breath fade away. I hoped he got here soon, the excitement had faded away and I was getting nervous and irritable. Sneaking out was forbidden and I would be severely punished if I were caught. Yet I couldn't seem to stay away from him.

I slowly walked to the park bench placed under a new electric light post, gathered my long skirts and gently sat down. I sighed while looking all around just to catch a glance of him approaching. An uneasy feeling erupted in my stomach but as soon as it came it was swept away swiftly for I felt a familiar, warm hand upon my cheek. I spun around to see a handsome young man, my prince, with his auburn hair and green eyes.

"Edward!" I gasped and took his hand in mine, "You know how I dislike you sneaking up one me."

"Ah," he said while walking around the bench to take a seat by me, "But the best way to great someone is by surprise, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh Edward," I giggled, "How I love you so! Just imagine, another months two and-"

"You'll be all mine!" Edward growled as with one motion he stood, picked me up and swung me around, "We'll get our own house, have some children and live a care free life!"

"Edward! Edward put me down!" I laughed and playfully hit him on the shoulder, his spinning beginning to make me dizzy.

"But Elizabeth," Edward set me down and wrapped his arms around my waist, and I tucked my head on his chest underneath his chin. "Someone as angelic as you should be as close to heaven as possible."

"Edward, this is entirely un-proper." I suddenly said with a serious tone and looked into his eyes. Edward looked at me quizzically. "We shouldn't be out this late, it's so cold for being so early in September. We could become ill with that strange sickness that spreading all over New York City right now."

Edward laughed and tucked a lock of my dark blond curls behind my ear. "Oh my blue eyed beauty! Its half way across the country, you have no reason to fear something such as _that_."

"But perhaps-" I began fiddling with his coat button.

"Elizabeth," he pulled me out to arms length and looked straight into my eyes. "I will protect you from anything that means you harm. I promise you that."

AUTHORS NOTE: Shall I continue? I'll probably put up another chapter because this doesn't even tap into the plot..


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: I shall continue. Just some info: This takes place in the beginning of September in 1918 when Edward was 17. Edward and Elizabeth are to be married in two months time.

­­­

The next day 

I sat in the sitting room with my cross stitching which was Virgin Mary holding the baby Jesus so gently in her arms. Mother was a devout Catholic and made sure I got my dosage of the Catholic religion in one way or another. I hardly noticed when mother walked in with a large reading book and daintily sit on the stiff couch beside me.

"Hello dearest." She sang. "How is your cross stitching?"

I hummed in reply. Honestly my mind was on a totally different matter. Last night Edward insisted we try to convince our parents to have the wedding date sooner. He's such an impatient thing, but that's just another reason why I love him dearly. How lucky I am, to love the man I'm to be married to, my mother didn't have such luck. She was wed to a man who she didn't know and was nearly ten years older than she.

"Elizabeth!" her scolding brought me to reality. "You're stitching is entirely wrong. It's very sloppy to begin with-"

There was a ring at the door and I sighed a breath of relief. My mother muttered to herself about who it could be and went to answer it. I swiftly hid my stitching, which _was_ actually beginning to look hideous, and went to join my mother at the door. I was pleased, no, ecstatic to see whom it was on my door step and my face lit up immediately.

"Why, Mrs. Mason," My mother exclaimed. "And Edward. It's so lovely to see you! Come in, come in, it's so frightfully cold out there and the last thing I want is for you to fall ill."

"Thank you, Helen." Mrs. Mason sniffled as she and Edward moved into the warm house. "I'm sorry I didn't send a letter to warn you that we were coming."

"We actually weren't aware that we were going to visit until today." Edward laughed and I took his coat and mother took Mrs. Masons.

"How is that?" Mother asked politely. "Here, come into the sitting room and have a seat."

"Well, Edward fell ill last night-" our eyes shifted to Edward, who was sitting down, but Mrs. Mason corrected us quickly. "No, no, not Edward here. Mr. Mason fell ill, poor thing, he has a terrible cough and a ghastly fever. I had not a clue what to do so I brought him to the hospital. The doctor said we should leave the house and have the maids sanitize everything today."

"Oh heavens," my mother gasped. I looked Edward in the eyes and saw a hint of worry being covered up. "Have they prescribed it yet?"

"No, they can't seem to put a finger on it." Mrs. Mason said, her voice heavy with worry.

Mother and Mrs. Mason continued talked but I had become too wrapped up in Edward to make out anything they were saying. We had made eye contact and seemed to be having a conversation with our eyes. He playfully winked and glanced outside the room, I knew what he was hinting at. I gave my best dramatic sigh and looked at my mother with the best persuasive face I could manage.

"Mother, dearest." I said smoothly. "May I go to the study and read a book?"

"But Elizabeth, don't you want to talk with our visitors?" mother looked at me disapprovingly.

"I would hate to intrude on your time with the Masons." I rebounded. "I'm also very behind on my reading."

"Very well." She agreed with a sigh after a long pause. I smiled my biggest smile and skipped to the study. I hurriedly hid under the desk and was there for a few minutes before hearing approaching foot steps.

"Elizabeth?" Edwards voice rang out worriedly. I jumped out with my arms in the air and yelled surprise. Edward laughed and ran to take me in his arms. "Have you discussed the wedding date with your parents?"

"Oh, Edward," I said uncertainly. "You were serious? Why ever would we need to have the wedding date sooner? Its only two months away."

"Because," his voice was heavy and depressed. "I want father to be able to attend my wedding before he dies."

"What do you mean?" my heart skipped a few beats and my fists clenched.

"The doctors say my father won't make it through the month, maybe not even the next two weeks."


End file.
